Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Equipo de rescate Pac-man
by laurixi28
Summary: El Mundo Misterioso está sufriendo diversos desastres naturales: terremotos, tsunamis, etc. Tree, una humana transformada en una Treecko, formará el Equipo Pac-man junto a Thor, la Torchic y Alva, el Absol. Su misión es detener estos desastres que amenazan el maravilloso mundo Pokémon, aunque el Equipo Bellaco hará todo lo posible por evitarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí regresa esta chica loca con una nueva historia. Ya hacía tiempo que quería hacer una de Pokémon Mundo Misterioso, pero nunca pasaba del primer capítulo. Pero, ahora que esta servidora ha acabado de jugar a Pokémon MM: Equipo de rescate rojo y ha empezado Pokémon MM: Exploradores del cielo, se ha animado a escribir. Bueno, ahora que tengo dos fics a la vez, he de avisar de que mi antiguo fic "Mewthery" no se parará, pero sí que tardaré un poco mas en subir los capítulos, tened paciencia.**

**¡Nos leemos, amigos Pokéfanáticos!**

* * *

Capítulo 1  
El inicio de una aventura

-Despierta... por favor, despierta, vamos...

Escucho una voz cerca... ¿Me habla a mí?

-Vamos, vamos... por lo que mas quieras... abre los ojos.

Obedezco. Lentamente y con dificultad, abro los ojos. Enseguida los cierro de nuevo por culpa de una cegadora luz que me golpea la cara. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Ah! ¡Estas bien, menos mal!

Abro los ojos de nuevo para encontrarme con la luz de nuevo. Me tomo unos segundos para adaptarme y luego me levanto lentamente hasta quedarme sentada. Miro a mi alrededor: estoy en un bosque. Un pequeño pollito anaranjado me mira con cara de felicidad.

-Me alegra que estés bien-me dice, acercándose mas a mi-Pasaba por ahí y te he encontré acá desmayada. Estaba muy asustada, pensé que te había ocurrido algo...

Giro mi cabeza en varias direcciones: sin duda, no hay nadie mas allí. Es esta Torchic la que me está hablando. Debo de haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza.

-Oye, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?

-¿Quién... eres?-pregunto.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi nombre es Thor! ¡Encantada! ¿Y tu eres?

Buena pregunta. ¿Quién soy? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿De dónde vengo? ¿Qué hago aquí? Cientos de preguntas rondan por mi cabeza. No recuerdo nada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No recuerdas nada?

Hago un gesto con la cabeza para darle la razón.

-Oh, entonces será mejor que te busque un nombre... si no te importa. ¿Qué te parece Tree? Es árbol en inglés, como eres de tipo planta... ¡A demás, eres un Treecko! ¡Tiene sentido! ¿No?

¿Tipo planta? ¿Treecko? ¿Qué está diciendo? Miro mis manos: son completamente verdes.

-¡WAAAAH!

-Oye, ni que hubieses visto un fantasma-dice Thor tras mi reacción al darme cuenta de que... ¡soy un Treecko!

No recuerdo nada... ¡nada excepto que yo no debería ser un Pokémon!

-Oye, Tree... ¿Qué te ocurre?

-No... ¡No me llames Tree! ¡Yo no... soy un Treecko! ¡Soy una persona! ¡Una humana! ¡Yo no...!

-¿Cómo? ¿Humana? ¿Intentas tomarme el pelo?-se enoja la Torchic.

Miro de nuevo hacia todos lados y salgo corriendo entre la maleza alejándome de Thor. No me detengo hasta encontrarme con un arroyo. Miro mi cara: un Treecko. ¡Soy un Treecko! Intento relajarme hablando conmigo misma:

-Tranquila... tranquila... no te alteres... no te alteres... solo es un sueño... un sueño...

Cojo agua con mis "manos" o lo que quieran que sean ya, y me mojo la cara. Vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo, pero no hay cambios. Repito la operación varias veces, pero acabo por rendirme. Me siento a la sombra de un árbol y miro el agua fluir. Inspiro... espiro... inspiro... espiro... Y así hasta ocho veces. Cierro un rato los ojos con la intención de abrirlos de nuevo y que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad.

-Tree...-la misma voz de hace un rato vuelve a despertarme de mi sueño. Al abrir los ojos me encuentro con el mismo personaje de antes-¿Te encuentras bien...?

No respondo. Miro al suelo, un tanto avergonzada por mi actuación de antes.

-Oye, Thor... lo siento, yo...

-¡Ayudadme!-una voz me interrumpe cuando intento disculparme con la Torchic. Una Butterfree aparece entre la maleza. En su cara noto una gran preocupación-¡Ah, menos mal! ¡Thor! ¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarme! ¡Mi querido Caterprie ha caído por una grieta!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tree! ¡Rápido, tenemos que hacer algo!

Me levanto rápidamente y asiento.

-¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! La grieta por la que cayó mi Caterprie está hacia el Norte... ¡Tened mucho cuidado, por favor! ¡Hay un montón de Pokémon muy agresivos ahí dentro!

Thor y yo nos dirigimos hacia el Norte, la dirección que nos indicó Butterfree. En pocos minutos llegamos hasta una enorme grieta abierta en el suelo.

-Debe de ser aquí...

Me acerco a la grieta y asomo la cabeza.

-¿Estás preparada, Treecko?-miro de mala manera a Thor. No me gusta que me llame Treecko ni Tree tampoco. Aunque, después de todo, de alguna forma me tiene que llamar...

Con mucho cuidado, la Torchic y yo empezamos a descender por la grieta.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto al llegar a una enorme sala.

-Esta debe de ser la Arboleda Chica, si no me equivoco-me responde Thor.

-¿Arboleda Chica?

-Sí, la Arboleda Chica. Es una de las muchas mazmorras del Mundo Misterioso.

Empezamos a movernos por los pasillos de la mazmorra hasta llegar a uno sin salida.

-Vaya, será mejor retroceder, Treecko... Ya veo que no mentían al decir que las mazmorras del Mundo Misterioso son auténticos laberintos...

Nos giramos en dirección a la única salida posible, pero un par de Pokémon amarillos nos cortan el paso.

-¡Sunkerns!

Retrocedo hasta toparme con la pared.

-Thor, ¿qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto.

-Está claro: ¡Luchar! ¡Tú tranquila, Treecko! Mantente detrás de mí. ¡Les gano en tipo!-dice Thor poniéndose en posición de ataque.

La Torchic lanza un Ascuas en dirección a ambos Pokémon tipo planta, pero tan solo consigue alcanzar a uno. El otro lanza unos polvos amarillos sobre Thor, los cuales la hacen estornudar.

-¡Jaja! ¿Eso es todo? ¡Necesitarás mas que unos polvitos amarillos vara vencerme!-dice el pollito naranja. Pero en cuanto intenta lanzar otro Ascuas, sus músculos no responden-¡¿Qué me pasa?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?!

Paralizador. Esa es la táctica de esos Sunkern: uno distrae mientras el otro paraliza al enemigo, por eso han atacado juntos.

El Pokémon semilla que había caído al suelo por culpa del Ascuas de mi acompañante se levanta de nuevo y se coloca en frente de la Pokémon para robarle la energía con Absorber.

-¡Thor!-grito, al ver como ese Sunkern le quita la energía sin que pueda defenderse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me lanzo contra la semilla flotante, pero su compañero me aparta con un Placaje y caigo al suelo. Está claro, si quiero ayudar a Thor, tendré que enfrentarme a este Sunkern primero. Me levanto y miro fijamente a los ojos de mi enemigo, el cual parece estar esperando a mi siguiente ataque. Muy bien. Si eso quiere, es lo que tendrá.

Intento placarlo, pero me esquiva velozmente. Continúo con mis Placajes fallidos, mientras el otro Sunkern sigue robando la energía a Thor que pronto quedará debilitada. Aprovechando que me encuentro distraída, mi enemigo lanza polvos verdes hacia mí, que con suerte consigo esquivar.

-Somnífero...-me digo a mí misma. Escucho a Thor detrás de mí, pidiéndome ayuda. No me queda mucho tiempo. Si quiero salvar a la Torchic y al Caterprie, tendré que vencer ahora.

Me vuelvo a lanzar contra el Pokémon, pero esta vez con tanta velocidad que no me ve a tiempo. Ataque Rápido. El Sunkern cae al suelo y aprovecho la oportunidad para asestarle un par de golpes con mi nueva y enorme cola. Destructor.

Mi contrincante cae debilitado al suelo y es rodeado por una extraña luz que lo hace desaparecer en pocos segundos. Lo ocurrido provoca que el Pokémon que estaba torturando a mi compañera con ese Absorber se detenga, por lo que aprovecho para golpearlo con Destructor también. Este cae debilitado mucho mas rápido, se nota que era de un nivel inferior.

-Vaya, Treecko... vales para esto de las batallas-me dice Thor, la cual llevo cargando a mis espaldas.

-Bueno... la verdad es que ha sido mi primera vez...

Ninguna de las dos decimos nada durante el resto del viaje. Después de un rato caminando, nos encontramos con unas escaleras que nos llevan hasta un nivel inferior, y luego otras. Así, hasta llegar a un pequeño Caterprie que se encuentra escondido en un roncón de una enorme sala.

-Caterprie, tranquilo, no ocurre nada. Te llevaremos con tu madre-intenta tranquilizarlo Thor.

Una vez fuera, Butterfree nos agradece el favor que le hemos hecho.

-¡Vamos, Butterfree! ¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar! A demás, deberías de agradecérselo todo a Treecko. Si no hubiese sido por ella, no lo habría conseguido.

Me sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de Thor.

-Bueno... tampoco ha sido para tanto...

-¡Oh, claro que lo ha sido, ricura! No sé como podré pagároslo...-me dice la madre de Caterprie.

Miro al gusanito verde a los ojos: nos mira a Thor y a mí con un brillo sobrenatural repleto de felicidad.

-No hace falta, Butterfree-dice la Torchic, después de mirarme.

-¡Oh! ¿En serio? De verdad, muchas gracias, Thor y... Vaya, ya conozco a Thor, pero a ti no, preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bueno... Puedes llamarme Tree-respondo después de pensarlo un rato.

Una expresión de suprema felicidad aparece en la cara de la Torchic.

Una vez que madre e hijo se retiran, Thor me hace la gran pregunta:

-Oye, Tree... ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora? ¿Tienes algún sitio a donde ir?

Le respondo negando con la cabeza.

-Si quieres puedes venir conmigo a mi casa... al menos podrías quedarte durante un tiempo conmigo hasta que tengas a donde ir...

Decido seguir a la Torchic hasta su casa, después de todo, es verdad que no tengo ha donde ir. En pocos minutos, llegamos hasta una pequeña cabaña situada junto a un pequeño pueblo.

-Bueno, ya sé que no es mucha cosa, pero es acogedor.

Me fijo en buzón verde situado a la entrada.

-¡Ah, sí! Ese es mi buzón. No acostumbran a llegarme muchas cartas, pero mi madre a veces me envía galletas. Vamos, ahora entra. Quiero enseñarte esto.

Sigo a Thor hasta dentro. Como ha dicho hace un rato, no es mucha cosa: tan solo tiene una habitación con una pequeña chimenea, un mapa y un par de camas de paja, pero es muy acogedora.

-Aquí duermo yo-me dice, señalando una de las dos camas, que se encuentra a un lado de la habitación-Y esa es la cama de invitados-dice, dirigiéndose esta vez a la otra, que se encuentra al otro lado.

-Vaya, Thor, te agradezco mucho esto, de verdad... Espero no ser mucha molestia.

-¡Tranquila, Tree! ¡No es nada! Puedes quedarte aquí tanto tiempo como quieras. A demás, teniendo en cuenta tu don para la batalla, tal vez podríamos...

-¿Tal vez podríamos que?

-No, bueno... es igual, no hagas caso. Es una tontería.

-Bueno, pero ahora quiero saber que ibas a decir. Vamos, ¿qué podríamos hacer?-insisto.

-Bueno... yo siempre quise crear un equipo de rescate... pero no tenía a nadie que me ayudase. Pensé que, tal vez, como hoy lo hemos hecho tan bien, podríamos crear uno tú y yo-dice, después de lanzar un pequeño Ascuas a la chimenea haciendo arder los troncos.

-¿Equipo de rescate? ¿Te refieres a crear un equipo... y rescatar gente? Es decir, ¿Pokémon?

-¡Así es! Pero es una tontería, ¿no? Jaja...

Miro a Thor a los ojos. A mí, en realidad, no me parece ninguna tontería.

-Tal vez... podríamos hacerlo. Es decir... mientras esté aquí... Así podría pagarte por este favor, ¿no?

-Tree... ¿De verdad lo dices? ¿En serio quieres crear conmigo un equipo de rescate? ¡Vaya! ¡Esto es genial! Oh, vaya... no puedo creerme que vaya a cumplir mi sueño... ¡Ah, claro! ¡Tendremos que buscarnos un nombre! Tree, elige tú, vamos. ¿Cómo podríamos llamarnos?

-Bueno... no lo sé... necesitaré tiempo para pensarlo-respondo.

-Tú tranquila, te dejo hasta mañana. ¡Yo me encargaré de registrarnos como un equipo! Ahora, es hora de irse a la cama-dice, mientras corre en dirección a su montón de paja-. ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Apaga el fuego cuando vayas a dormirte!

Me siento delante de la chimenea a intentar recordar. Ya empiezo a dudar de que esto sea un sueño. Antes, cuando aquel Sunkern me placó con tal de que no atacase a su compañero, sentí dolor. Y también cuando caí al suelo. Estoy confusa. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? No lo sé, pero algo me dice que encontraré la respuesta si me quedo con Thor.  
Me levanto del suelo lentamente y miro el reloj de la pared: las tres de la mañana. Me acerco al ardiente fuego y soplo un poco con tal de apagarlo. La casa se queda a oscuras, con la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana como única iluminación. Me tumbo en mi cama y cierro los ojos.

-_Tree... Tree_-escucho una voz hablarme de lejos. Intento abrir los ojos, pero no puedo. ¿Estaré soñando? La voz se escucha lejana y no muy clara, pero distingo mi nombre. No, mi nombre no. Así es como me llama Thor, y como ahora me conocen Caterprie y Butterfree-_Tree..._-la extraña voz continúa hablando, pero ya se escucha muy lejana y no puedo entenderla con claridad...

* * *

**NOTA: La Torchic se llama Thor porque no me dí cuenta hasta el final el juego de que era hembra.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, pues he vuelto. ¡Y traigo el capítulo 2 de mi nuevo Fanfic! Me he decidido por crear nuevos personajes, pero bueno, ya los conoceréis al leer el capítulo. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

Capítulo 2  
Los inicios del Equipo Pac-man

-¡Tree! ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Ya son las doce y media!-la misma voz aguda y chillona de siempre me despierta de mi sueño-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a la plaza Pokémon! ¡Tenemos que registrarnos como un equipo de rescate!  
Cierto... ayer accedí a formar un equipo de rescate con aquella Pokémon... Thor.  
Me levanto con cuidado y me pongo de pie.  
-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos, Tree! ¡Estoy ansiosa por crear nuestro propio equipo! ¿Pensaste ya el nombre?  
-Oh, ahora que lo dices... la verdad es que no...  
-¡Bueno, es igual! ¡Sígueme! ¡Te llevaré a la Plaza Pokémon! Tal vez se te ocurra algo por el camino... no quiero meterte prisa, pero te cortaré la cola si no se te ocurre nada antes de llegar.  
Thor y yo salimos en dirección a aquella "Plaza Pokémon".  
-¡Oye, Thor! ¡No vayas tan rápido! ¡No puedo alcanzarte!-grito a la Torchic, la cual corre a una gran velocidad por delante mío-¡Me cuesta mucho correr con esta cola!  
-Vaya... cada vez me convences mas de que eres una humana... se nota que no estás acostumbrada a ese cuerpo de Treec...  
El sonido de mi tripa vacía interrumpe a la Torchic.  
-Eeh... y también se nota que hace tiempo que no comes nada... ¡Ya sé! En la tienda de los hermanos Kelceon venden de todo. ¡Te compraré una manzanita!  
Accedo y sigo a Thor hasta la Plaza Pokémon, bajando por una pequeña pendiente. Nada mas llegar nos paramos delante de una tienda. Detrás del mostrador se encuentran dos Kelceon, uno verde, su color habitual... y el otro morado. Es la primera vez que me encuentro con uno, pero apostaría lo que sea a que es variacolor.  
-¡Buenos días, Kelceon!  
-¡Buenos días, Thor!-responde al saludo uno de los dos, el verde.  
-¿Deseas algo, Thor?-pregunta el variacolor, el cual parece ser el menor de los dos hermanos.  
-Una manzanita, a ser posible.  
-¡Muy bien! Enseguida la traigo~-dice el mayor para luego girarse a buscar  
-Oye, ¿quién te acompaña?-pregunta el otro Kelceon.  
-¡Esta es Tree! La encontré ayer cerca de la Arboleda Chica. ¡Y dice ser una humana! ¡Vamos a crear un equipo de rescate juntas!  
-¡Vaya! ¡Pues mucha suerte! ¿Cómo os vais a llamar?-me pregunta el Kelceon verde mientras me entrega la manzanita y Thor le paga, pero sin inmutarse por las palabras de mi compañera: "Dice ser una humana"  
-Aún lo estamos pensando-responde mi compañera.

-Bueno... ahora que caigo... Podríamos ser el "Equipo Pac-man"-propongo después de darle un mordisco a la manzana.  
-¿Equipo Pac-man? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?  
-Bueno... Esqué como nos movemos entre los pasillos de las mazmorras, luchando contra Pokémon y todo eso... pues me ha recordado al juego del Pac-man.  
-Sí, bueno... me gusta la idea... ¿Pero qué es eso del "Pac-man"?  
-¿Cómo? ¿No conoces el juego del Pac-man?-Thor niega con la cabeza-¿El Come Cocos? ¿Lo dices en serio?  
La verdad, se me hace raro que Thor no sepa nada de ese videojuego. ¡No es necesario ser muy friki para conocerlo, digo yo!  
-Bueno, es igual. ¡Con ese nombre nos vale! Voy a ir a Mensajeros Pelipper a registrarnos, tu puedes quedarte aquí y conocer a los Pokémon ¡Regresaré enseguida!  
Antes de que pueda responder con un siempre "Vale", Thor ya ha salido corriendo.  
-Vaya, vaya... conque la pequeña Thor ha decidido crear un equipo de rescate. ¡Ja! ¡Pues lo tenéis apañado, estando nosotros aquí!-en cuanto la Torchic desaparece, una voz suena detrás de mis espalda. Me giro para encontrarme con tres Pokémon. Uno de ellos, de color azul y con grandes orejas se encuentra sentado sobre sus patas traseras. Los otros dos, de color rojo y amarillo, con grandes orejas al igual que el otro, se sitúan detrás, sosteniéndose sobre sus cuatro patas. La única hembra, de una peludísima cola amarillenta y cuerpo rojizo se acerca a mí caminando con elegancia. Sin duda, es ella la que me ha hablado.  
-¿Quiénes sois vosotros?  
-¿Nosotros? ¡Jaja! ¡Se nota que eres nueva aquí!-me dice esta vez el Glaceon.  
-Nosotros somos el MEJOR equipo de rescate de por aquí. ¡No somos de Rango Oro por nada!-continúa el Jolteon.  
-Somos el Equipo Eevee-añade la Flareon tras ver mi cara dudosa-Si no sabes lo que es el "Rango Oro" no se puede decir que estés muy preparada para esto...  
-Será mejor que tu amiguita y tú os lo penséis mejor antes de hacer esto de formar un equipo. Dejad esto a los adultos, anda-me dice el Glaceon antes de levantarse-Puede que normalmente haya muchos desastres, pero eso no significa que se necesiten mas equipos. Al contrario: será mejor que os retiréis mientras podáis. Solo seréis un estorbo para nosotros.  
Me quedo en mi sitio mirando a esos tres alejarse.  
-¡Tranquila, ricura! ¡No les hagas caso! El Equipo Eevee es así. Sí que son muy fuertes y es verdad que nos han sacado de muchísimos líos cuando el Equipo ACT no podía, pero eso no significa que los nuevos equipos sean un estorbo. ¡Cuantos mas, mejor!-me dice una sonriente Kangaskhan que se encuentra tras el mostrador de una tienda justo detrás mío-Yo soy Kangaskhan, y esta es la Consigna Kangaskhan. Aquí los equipos de rescate pueden guardar sus objetos para no perderlos por las mazmorras. ¡La pequeña Thor y tú podéis contar conmigo cuando lo necesitéis!  
-Muchas gracias, señora Kangaskhan.  
-¡No hay de qué, ricura! Por cierto, nunca te he visto por aquí, ¿de dónde vienes?  
-Mi nombre es Tree... y bueno, la verdad es que no recuerdo de donde vengo... vivo con Thor hasta encontrar una pista de lo ocurrido y...  
-¡Tree! ¡Ya está! ¡Ya nos he registrado!-una alegre y animada Thor aparece de repente, llevando con ella un maletín-¡Vayámonos a mi casa, venga! ¡Te contaré TODO lo que deberás saber sobre equipos de rescate!

-¡Primero, antes de nada! Nos he registrado como el Equipo Pac-man, como dijiste tú. Eso sí, si no te parece mal, ¡te he puesto a ti como líder!-me dice una vez en su casa.  
-¿Líder? ¿Por qué yo...? Es decir... La casa es tuya, y siempre quisiste formar un equipo de rescate. ¿Por qué razón me has puesto como líder?  
-¡Pues porque está muy claro que aquí la mas fuerte eres tú! ¡Y no lo digo solo porque luchando seas IN-CRE-Í-BLE! ¡También tienes una poderosisíma fuerza de voluntad! ¡ESO es lo que un equipo de rescate necesita, antes que cualquier otra cosa! Ahora sigamos.  
¡De segundo! ¡Cada equipo de rescate necesita uno de estos!-me dice, antes de sacar de el maletín un enorme mapa-Lo colgaremos aquí y marcaremos con chinchetas todos los sitios que hayamos visitado. ¡Será divertido!  
¡De tercero! A partir de ahora, esta ya no será mas mi casa! ¡Será nuestra base de operaciones!  
¡De cuarto! Los equipos de rescate se dividen en rangos. Están el Rango Normal, que es con el que empiezan todos los equipos, el Rango Bronce, el Rango Plata y el Rango Oro, el mas alto rango de todos. De momento, en todo Mundo Misterioso tan solo hay dos equipos con ese rango: El Equipo ACT y el Equipo Eevee. ¡Pero estoy segura de que pronto serán tres, Tree! Aunque, si no me equivoco, hay un rango por encima del Oro... pero ahora no recuerdo muy bien cual es...  
Bueno, ahora solo me falta decirte que en este maletín podemos guardar los objetos que nos encontremos. Si quieres comprar algo, ve a la Tienda Kelceon. Para guardar los objetos que no quieres perder, a la Consigna Kangaskhan. Luego también está el Banco Fortuna. ¡Persian cuidará de todo el dinero que ganemos por nuestras misiones! Ahora, sobre las misiones de rescate... Los Pokémon que necesiten nuestra ayuda enviarán cartas que Pelipper, de Mensajeros Pelipper nos traerá todas las mañanas. También hay un tablón de anuncios donde se cuelgan misiones que no buscan a un equipo en concreto. Si alguna vez no hay ninguna carta, podemos ir allí en busca de algún Pokémon que necesite ayuda.  
-Muy bien, Thor. ¡Estoy deseando empezar con esto ya!  
-¡Ah, claro! ¡Casi se me olvida!-dice, metiendo el pico dentro del maletín para sacar dos pequeñas cositas, con forma ovalada-Esto es una Placa de Rescatador. ¡Si la llevas encima todo el mundo sabrá que eres parte de un equipo de rescate!-dice dejándolas en el suelo. Cojo una de ellas y la miro con atención-¡Ahora vamos, Tree! ¡Iremos a Mensajeros Pelipper! No vamos a coger ninguna misión, pero me gustaría que vieses un poco mas esto.

De camino a la mensajería pasamos por la Plaza Pokémon de nuevo. De paso, Thor me enseña unos cuantos lugares mas.  
-¡Esto es Enlaces Gulpin! Siempre puedes venir aquí para perfeccionar tus movimientos. ¡Ah, y esto es la charca de Wishcash! ¡Y por ahí se va al Dojo Makuhita!  
-¡Hola, Thor!-dice una voz detrás nuestro-¿Te olvidas de mí?  
-¡Ah! ¡Y esta es Silvia! Ayuda a Wigglytuff con su negocio. ¡La verdad es que es una Pokémon de mucha confianza!-dice mi compañera refiriéndose a la Pokémon que nos acaba de hablar. Nunca había visto antes un Pokémon como este, pero por la forma similar a la de los miembros del Equipo Eevee, juraría que es una de las evoluciones posibles del ya mencionado Pokémon.  
-¿Quién es?-pregunta Silvia, refiriéndose a mí.  
-Ella es Tree. La encontré ayer en la Arboleda Chica. No recuerda nada, ni siquiera su verdadero nombre, ¡pero dice ser una humana!-responde Thor-Acabamos de formar un equipo de rescate, ¡somos el Equipo Pac-man!  
-¿El Equipo Pac-man? ¡Vaya, igual que el juego! Oye, Thor, Tree... Si habéis formado un equipo de rescate, necesitaréis algo para diferenciaros de los demás, y que a la vez haga que se os reconozca. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no os pasáis mañana por el Club Wigglytuff para que os de una cosita?  
-Vale Silvia. Muchas gracias-respondo.  
-¡Nos vemos mañana, pues! ¡Adiós!-se despide Thor mientras nos alejamos.  
-Oye, Thor. ¿Qué Pokémon era ese?  
-¿Te refieres a Silvia? ¡Pues una Sylveon, está claro! Se ven pocos por aquí. Es mas, creo que ella es la única en muchos kilómetros a la redonda. ¡Pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder!-grita, dirigiéndose a un tablón donde hay un montón de papeles colgados. Al acercarme, me doy cuenta de que se trata de un montón de misiones por cumplir-¡Vamos, Tree! ¡Escoge una!  
Miro entre todos los papeles y cojo uno al azar.

_¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! ¡Empecé a caminar y ahora estoy perdido!_  
_**Cliente:**__ Wurmple_  
_**Objetivo:**__ ¡Sácame de aquí!_  
_**Lugar:**__ Arboleda Chica, N-3_  
_**Recompensa:**__ 100 Poké_

-Esta me parece bien-digo, enseñándole la carta a Thor.  
-¡Estupendo! ¡La primera misión oficial del Equipo Pac-man será salvar a un Wurmple! ¡Vamos!


	3. Capítulo 3

Ejem... **HE. VUELTO. MUNDO. LAU IS HERE.**

Y traigo el tercer capítulo de este fic 030

Y como no se me ocurre na más que decir...

* * *

Capítulo 3

¡Con dos Megnemite no hay suficiente!

-¿No dijiste que no cogeríamos ninguna misión, Thor?

-¿Enserio dije eso? Bueno... puede que me dejara llevar por la emoción del momento... ¡Espero que no te importe!-dice, para luego mirar hacia muchas direcciones-¡Vaya! ¡No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última vez aquí!-Ya hace un rato que hemos llegado a la Arboleda Chica, pero por mucho que caminemos no nos encontramos con las escaleras que nos llevarían al nivel -2.

-Oye, Thor. La última vez que estuvimos en este sitio las escaleras se encontraban aquí, si no me equivoco. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ah, claro. Es qué se me olvidó decirte que las mazmorras, o territorios misteriosos, como también se los conoce, son unos lugar un tanto... especiales. Cada vez que vienes, el territorio cambia. A ver si lo comprendes mejor si te lo explico de esta forma-me dice Thor, al ver mi cara de duda ante su explicación. Con una de las afiladas uñas de sus patitas dibuja una especie de laverinto en la tierra-Aquí es donde empezamos ayer y aquí donde se encontraban las escaleras-me explica, haciendo dos señales en forma de X en sus respectivos lugares-Pero en una mazmaorra también se pueden encontrar objetos, como manzanitas o bayas... y otras cosas que los Pokémon pueden haber perdido por aquí. ¡Incluso dinero!-dice, mientras sigue añadiendo los dibujos de los mencionados objetos por la mazmorra dibujada en la tierra-El caso es que las mazmorras cambian constantemente. A veces el recorrido es distinto, los objetos cambian de lugar y las escaleras también-continúa explicando mientras borra todo y lo vuelve a dibujar en lugares distintos-¡La verdad es que es una locura!

-Cierto, lo es. Pero será mejor que sigamos caminando, Wurmple debe estar cansado de esperar.

-¡Ah, tienes razón! ¡Vamos!

Thor y yo continuamos caminando hasta lograr encontrarnos con las tan ansiadas escaleras.

Un Silcoon nos da la bienvenida a la siguiente planta.

-¡Tree! ¡Tú busca a Wurmple! ¡Yo me encargaré de este Silcoon!

Hago caso a Thor y me alejo de ellos.

-¡Wurmple! ¡Wurmple!-llamo al Pokémon, aunque no recibo respuesta.

-¡Ayuda!-miro a todos lados en busca de aquel que pide auxilio-¡Ayuda, por favor!-el grito se repite.

-¡Espera, ya voy!-empiezo a correr todo lo rápido que puedo, hasta llegar a una sala sin salida, donde tan solo se encuentran un Pidgey y... Wurmple.

-¡Socorro! ¡Este maldito Pidgey...! ¡Quiere comerme! ¡Ayuda!

-No es necesario que grites, nadie te escuch-

-¡Alto ahí!-digo entre jadeos, pues, a pesar de que el tramo que he recorrido era corto, lo he hecho a demasiada velocidad-¡Métete con un Pokémon de tu tipo!-digo, antes de lanzarme con un Ataque Rápido para avanzar más velozmente (a pesar de mi cansancio), y luego golpearle con mi cola.

El Pidgey cae al suelo, pero enseguida se levanta para golpearme varias veces con el pico. Picotazo.

Intento esquivarlo, pero es demasiado rápido, y yo de un tipo y un nivel más débil que el suyo.

Ya apenas me quedan suficientes fuerzas para continuar, y Thor no se encuentra aquí para ayudarme. Pero, si me rindo, este Pidgey seguirá torturando al pobre Wurmple. Thor... ¡salvame!

-¡Tranquila, Tree! ¡Estoy aquí!-como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, mi compañera aparece y lanza un Ascuas en dirección al Pokémon que me tortura-¡Saca a Wurmple de aquí, yo me encargaré de este pajarraco!

¡Oído cocina! Me acerco corriendo al Pokémon que observaba toda la batalla desde un rincón.

-Vamos, Wurmple. Hemos venido a rescatarte-digo, enseñándole mi Placa de Rescatador-Sígueme y te sacaré de aquí.

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!

Una vez en la Plaza Pokémon de nuevo, Wurmple nos agradece por enésima vez lo que hemos hecho por él.

-¡Gracias, de verdad! ¡Sois las dos fantásticas!-nos agradece, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras nos da nuestra recompensa: 100 Poké, la moneda oficial de Mundo Misterioso.

-BZZZZZ ¡PERDONAD! BZZZBZZZ ¿SOIS UN EQUIPO DE RESCATE?-pregunta una voz con un tono "metálico" detrás nuestro.

Nos giramos y nos encontramos con dos cuerpos redondos y flotantes, con dos imanes en los costados.

-¡Sí! ¡Y son increíbles! ¡Acaban de salvarme de un Pidgey!

-Sí, bueno. Somos el Equipo Pac-man, aunque acabamos de empez-

-¡CON ESO NOS SIRVE! BZZZZZ-uno de los Magnemite interrumpe a Thor-BZZZBZZ ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA URGENTE! BZBZBZZZ

-Calma, chicos, ¿qué ha ocurrido?-les pregunto.

-BZZZ BZZZZZZZ NUESTROS AMIGOS QUERÍAN EVOLUCIONAR... BZBZBZ... PERO TAN SOLO ERAN DOS, NO ERAN SUFICIENTES PARA FORMAR UN MAGNETONE BZZZZBZZZ...

-QUEDARON ENGANCHADOS Y NO PODÍAN SEPARARSE BZZZZZ AHORA SE ENCUENTRAN ENCERRADOS EN LA MINA ONDA TRUENO BZZZZBZZBZZ ¡TODO POR CULPA DE UN MALDITO DESPRENDIMIENTO! BZZZZ

-¿La Mina Onda Trueno? ¿Se trata de otra mazmorra, Thor?

-Sí. Pero es mucho más peligrosa que la Arboleda Chica... no solo es más grande, ¡también hay Pokémon mucho más fuertes que allí!

-BZZZZBZBZZZ ¡POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDAD A NUESTROS AMIGOS!

-¡Tree! ¡Thor! ¡Tenéis que sacarlos de allí!-el Wurmple se une a los Magnemites con tal de convencernos-¡Yo sé que podéis hacerlo!

-Thor... ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno, no sé... tú eres la líder-responde sonriendo.

-¡Está bien, pues! Sacaremos a vuestros amigos de ese lugar.

-BZZZZ ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

-BZZBZBZBZ ¿SABRÉIS LLEGAR HASTA ALLI SOLAS? PODEMOS ACOMPAÑAROS SI ES NECESARIO BZZZBZZ

-¡No, tranquilos! Ya sé llegar yo. ¡Pero gracias de todos modos, Magnemites! ¡Prometemos traer a vuestros amigos de vuelta enseguida!

Antes de ir en dirección a la Mina Onda Trueno, Thor y yo vamos a comprar algunos objetos que puedan sernos eficaces durante nuestro viaje, pues según la Torchic será largo y complicado.

Después de nuestras compras, nos dirigimos a la mina. No tardamos en llegar, apenas está a unos pocos kilómetros de la Arboleda Chica.

-Es aquí-dice al llegar-Los Magnemite deberían de estar en la planta más baja, que es la... -6, según el mapa.

Entramos en la mazmorra. Nada del otro mundo: como la Arboleda Chica, un auténtico laberinto.

-¡Vamos, Thor! Hay que darse prisa-grito, antes de salir corriendo en busca de las escaleras que nos llevarían a la siguiente planta.

-¡Tree, espera! ¡No olvides que aquí los Pokémon son mas fuertes! ¡Tree!

No tardo en dar la vuelta en busca de Thor: tiene razón,será mejor que no nos separemos, los Pokémon aquí son más fuertes y no quiero encontrarme con ninguno estando sola, y más aún después de lo ocurrido con el Pidgey.

Seguimos adelante, avanzando poco a poco en los pisos. Aún no hemos encontrado ningún Pokémon, cosa extraña en las mazmorras.

-Thor... ¿Qué te ocurre? Te veo preocupada-le digo a mi compañera al fijarme en su expresión.

-Bueno... a mi nada. El problema eres tú, Tree. Ayer me dijiste que eras una humana, y por tu reacción al verte estoy segura de que es verdad... pero, ¿no estás preocupada? Es decir... te has convertido en Pokémon de la nada... Y tampoco pareces muy afectada por ello.

¿Preocupada? Sí, y mucho. Es cierto, lo que me ha ocurrido no es normal: para nada. Pero... ¿qué otro remedio? Es decir: me preocupe o no, todo seguirá igual. Sí que tengo ganas de volver a ser una persona... pero hay algo que me dice que no me preocupe y que deje las cosas fluir... y que luego se arreglarán solas. Tal vez... tenga algo que ver con aquél sueño de anoche.

-Tú tranquila, Thor.-respondo de una vez-No te preocupes por mí. Ya encontraré la forma de arreglar esto...

-Vale... pero no olvides... que estamos juntas en esto y que no me separaré de ti hasta que no encuentres una respuesta, ¿vale?

No digo nada. Realmente... las palabras de Thor... me han conmovido. No solo me ha encontrado en un bosque y me ha acogido en su casa sin apenas conocerme: también parece confiar en mí y quiere ayudarme. Eso es algo que agradezco mucho... aunque no lo diga.

-¡Oooh! ¡Que bonito!-escuchamos una voz femenina detrás nuestro.

-Realmente formáis un bien equipo, lo he de aceptar... ¡Pero no puedo creer que hayas pasado completamente de lo que te dije, Treecko!-dice esta vez una voz masculina.

-¡Su nombre no es Treecko! ¡No le gusta que la llamen así!-dice la Torchic para defenderme-El Equipo Eevee... ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué que hacemos aquí? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Estamos entrenando! Aunque claro... es una auténtica pena que la Mina Onda Trueno sea tan sencill... ¡los Pokémon son débiles y es demasiado corta y fácil de pasar!-dice el Jolteon.

-¿Cómo? Pues yo creo que nos estabais siguiendo. ¿No es así, Tree?

-¡Uh! ¡¿Y qué os importa lo que hagamos?!-se altera la Flareon-Escúchame, ahora. ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

-Eso no os importa-dice Thor, alejándose de ellos-Vamos, Tree.

Mi compañera y yo seguimos caminando, pero el Equipo Eevee aún nos sigue. Intentamos ignorarlos durante un rato... pero Thor acaba por perder la calma.

-¡Ya basta! ¡¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?! ¡Dejadnos en paz!-grita, antes de lanzar un Ascuas a el líder del equipo, que no consigue evadirlo a tiempo.

-¡Glaceon!-gritan Jolteon y Flareon al unísono.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Me estáis hartando! ¡Si tan fuertes os creéis, luchad contra nosotros!-dice, notablemente cabreado.

-Thor... por favor, ya estamos en la planta -5, no lo estropees, ¡ya casi hemos llegado!-digo, intentando calmar a mi furiosa compañera, pero no sirve.

-¡Está bien! ¡Pero que quede claro: el equipo perdedor deberá desaparecer para siempre!

* * *

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Cual de los dos equipos vencerá en esta batalla? ¿Qué equipo deberá desaparecer para siempre? ¿Rescatarán a los Magnemites? ¿Por qué mi primo pudo desafiar a ala ley de Mourphy al caérsele una tostada al suelo BOCA ARRIBA? ¿Por qué hago estas preguntas tan estúpidas e innecesarias?**

Al que responda todo esto correctamente, le dedicaré el próximo capítulo, y si las respuestas son originales, probablemente le deje crear un equipo de rescate para que aparezca en este fic... nunca se sabe... é,é

Ahora, **rewievs**:

**Clara Nishisawa: **Gracias *w* Y claro... seguiré así... lo haré, ¡por ti, por el queso y por el polvo de hadas!

**Pokemaniaco: **Sip. La verdad es que adoro este juego... realmente, me encantó... Hasta el final me hizo llorar *w* Se podría decir que es de mis favoritos.

**luck-lugia: **¡Hombre, tú por aquí! Pues sí, el primer día y ya forman un equipo, pero que le haremos, no voy a dejar a Tree durmiendo en la calle, ¿no? XD Y bueno, después de todo, está basado en la historia original, así que...

Bueno, pues ya está. Ahora, lo de siempre: Gracias, por leer, dad a favoritos, comentad, comed mucho queso...

¡Y pasad unas buenas vacaciones! ¡Yo me voy a Tenerifeeee! 3 3 3

Pero eso no será hasta dentro de una semana, así que probablemente suba algún capítulo de mis Fics durante esta Semana Santa.


End file.
